Just A Handful of Words
by Tare-Bear
Summary: Fifty sentences of all Peeta and Katniss. A variation of love, lust, pain, and much more.
1. Chapter One

_**A/N: Most of this is just fluff... and not all accurate. But it was fun doing it. I got it from a thing I saw on tumblr and couldn't resist trying it with my favorite couple. Hopefully you like it. Thanks for reading, sorry for typos. Reviews are great.. and if you guys are wanting more, send me a list of words to go off of and I'll do them. -Taryn(:**_

_**(By the way, most of them are run ons, but oh well..)**_

* * *

01: Sacrifice

Her head was spinning a little, the medicine they gave her for the depression always did that – until she got sick and wanted to fall in bed for a whole new reason – and he notices the way her lips part, drawing in the sweet bakery air, and he wants to thank her, for getting out of bed anyway.

02: Kiss

There were kisses and then there were _her kisses_, the kind that made his heart pound and his skin sear, the ones where she would open her mouth to his in a sweet, numbing wetness or those brief times when she let her lips just barely brush over his skin.. a soft caress of flesh, that healed his hurts better than medicines, so he can't help but grin when he sees her pick up little Dandelion and kiss the scrapped palm, knowing there was nothing that could have made it better.

03: Soft

At night, when she is long asleep, he likes to trace those ruined, ravished tattoos of pink and red across her shoulders and collarbones and wonder to himself, just how skin so damaged and once painful to her could be as soft as the downy petal of a dandelion.

04: Pain

She winces every time Dany leans over something too tall and flinches if their toddling boy gets too close to the open oven or the hunting knifes that are left out on the counter... sometimes she'll even yell at them, and he has to stand back and wince, too, as they stare up at her with wide, oblivious eyes and begin to cry.

05: Potatoes

The day was a long hard one and he just wants to go home, lie down and close his eyes, but instead he finds the house warm, and she is there, cooking dinner, hair still mused from sleep and grey steely eyes unwavering on the potatoes she's peeling in the sink.. and it is the fact that she has roused herself from the land of the dead that makes him pull off his jacket and take up a place next to her, peeling potatoes like an old married couple.

06: Rain

She always thinks of him when it rains; the soft prattling sound it makes against the roof waking her in the middle of the late day and she rolls over, one hand stretching and seeking out his warmth, only to find the sheets cold and void, but he's at work, and she knows and she is outside, soaked, hair tickling the back of her neck as she pushes the door to the bakery entrance open, smiling shyly when his bewildered blue eyes find hers.

07: Chocolate

He had a weakness for beauty, she knew, and a love for sweets, and on his twenty-third birthday she arced into him as his tongue swiveled about the sensitive skin of her hip bone, then rolled up the length of her ribcage and sucked away the last dregs of melted chocolate dripping between the valley of her breasts.

08: Happiness

She always thought she'd never be happy again, not after the war, not after losing everything she ever cared about, but when he finishes painting a picture of a tree, the roots deep in the grassy sward and strong branches bearing the weight of lush greenery, she thinks he's infectious, like the tree roots, taking origin inside her body and making her strong again, happy, even.

OR

He is so pleased with himself for getting her back in the woods that she thinks he's about to burst from his seams by the splitting grin on his face.. and she almost wishes he would ask her to do something else, so she can make him beam at her, with that child-like pleasure and glowing eyes, all over again.

09: Telephone

It was only suppose to be a day, he was supposed to come back after he went to District 4 to visit Annie, twenty-four hours, _tops_, but he is still gone and she paces by the telephone, and Haymitch watches her with unconcerned, blood-shot eyes, as she dials and redials and hangs up over and over again.. until the shrill cry of the telephone rips apart her nerves and she is breathless once she presses it against her ear.

10: Ears

He would flinch every time she got too disciplined with their children and she knew why, but even after an argument he is too scared to let it go and so she's picked up the habit of flicking them behind the ear... and she knows she's gone soft when instead of hitting the infuriating Haymitch who has just insulted everything that is her new life and her home, she ends up flicking him on the ear.

11: Name (pre-dates all the books)

He knows it's stupid, and that she'd thinks it's stupid, but he can't help and wish it were her who came into the shop every once and awhile and called him "Peet" or "Peety" like Delly and all the other town girls do.

12: Sensual

There were times that neither of them felt anything and were numb with their pain, but when she would welcome him into the bed and kiss him to life or he would caress her breasts, a strange sensual flair awakened in their bellies that made her weak in the thighs and him light of heart.

13: Death

There was one thing that made her break more than anything when he begged for kids, and it was a word she had once feared, _don't you want to give back? _he had asked her,_ we can make life amongst all this death... _and that five lettered word sunk inside her mind until she looked up at him, startled to find herself sure, and nodded.

14: Sex

Haymitch laughs at them whenever they feign innocence, the boy's ever telling blush putting a shot straight through her scowl.

15: Touch

She's old and he's older, and they are at the third meeting they had to attend in the boring conference room of the New Justice Building this month, and it has been so long that she can almost not believe it when she feels a hand snaking under the table, between her thighs, and the touch of his fingers flat against her center makes her gasp aloud, then rush out a breathless excuse to the politicians within the room that all had turned to stare.

16: Weakness

He doesn't want to hate her, and he vows never to hurt her, not again.. but it is a weakness inside him that taints him and he is incapable to hold out on the darkness sometimes, but she stands in the room with him, no matter how loud he yells or flings pots and pans at her, and she sends the kids to Haymitch so she can stay there all day long, until he eventually, exhausted, falls to the floor and cries because really, he hates himself the most.

17: Tears

He was always better at handling tears than she was, and she knows it, so when Annie comes to visit and is crying and sobbing and carrying on, she shouts for Peeta.. but instead of escaping the turmoil, he grabs both of them and hugs them, shushes them.. and she almost believes she should start crying, too.

18: Speed

The day of her mother's funeral passes in a blur; the day's seconds tick by faster than any day of her life previously.. her head is spinning as she stands over the hole of the grave and the coffin stares up at her and she feels like she's falling, _fast_ and far and breathless... back to that awful place Prim once brought her to, but then she feels his hand slip into hers and she is shocked at just how quickly everything levels out again.

19: Wind

He always says it is the wind against the window that wakes him up at night, but she knows that it is nightmares, even if he doesn't scream or thrash like she does.. she knows it is not the wind and when she finds him shivering in the night, wide awake, she turns over and hugs him closer, telling him that she wishes the wind would just _shut up_.

20: Freedom

He asks her is she will stay with him, and when she looks up, confused in the eyes, pink in the face, wondering what he means, he collects her into his arms, hand cupping her head to tip her face up towards his and asks her again.

21: Life

He never gets what she means when she gives her opinions of his drawings, and it's always the same thing.. she'll look it over, place a hand against her cheek, look frightened or dazed or upset, and then say, _it's so full of life._

22: Jealousy

When the kids go off to school she gives them each a kiss on the lips, nose, and temple before sending them on their way, but when she turns her head and catches his eyes on her, she realizes something, and goes to his side, kisses his lips, nose, and temple then waves until he is completely out of sight just for extra measure.

23: Hands

Her hands shake when she wakes from nightmares and he always pulls those to his lips first, kissing them until their trembling stop, because really, all he can think about is how steady they are, how they level an arrow in a bow, or cut away the innards of her most recent kill with the utmost precision, or swathe little Dandelion in a plush blanket, fingertips as gentle as a lamb's nose, and for them to be shaking scares him more than the screaming does.

24: Taste

She licks away the sweet juices of the peach on her lips, and he reaches a hand to her face, says she missed some, brushes her cheek softly, then places the thumb against his own lip, blue eyes smiling at her.

25: Devotion

Even when he throws her out of the house or the bakery or where ever his newest place of isolation is and he tells her to join the kids at Haymitch's house, she refuses the request and sits through rainstorms, and all through the night, head resting against the door, every so often calling his name softly through the wood, asking if he's better now.

26: Forever

The way he talks about their life, sitting in that damned lounge chair on the back porch, his white hair falling over his blue eyes boyishly and his laughlines crinkling with his smiles, she almost believe it when he takes her paper-weak hand into his and promises her that they'll live forever.

27: Blood

Blood never bothered her before, but she starts panicking at the sight of her daughter's cut and throws herself into such a hysteric that Peeta runs home from the bakery at their son's insistence and he finds her curled up in the upstairs bathtub, stroking Dany's hair, vowing that she won't ever let their children play soccer again.

28: Sickness

_Just a cold, _Haymitch gruffed at them three days ago, she remembers vividly, they were in the kitchen, the children were eating dinner and Haymitch had come by asking for some spare alcohol, but she refused him, told him he needed real fluids... but now... she sinks into the edge of the mattress, hands covering her face, Peeta wrapping an arm around her waist, as she recalls the last three days of Haymitch's life, spent in withdrawal, shaking, pained.. and she cries because he deserved _better_.

29: Melody

Like him little Dandelion always loved to draw, but he is surprised one day when he finds their son playing a string instrument and the meanderings of it is so sweet and melodic that he turns to his wife and smiles sheepishly, because now both of them are more him than her.

30: Star (this one is a bit stale)

The first time they asked her to tell them a bed time story she told them something about a goat and a girl.. but they kept asking day after day and her stories ran short, because she always tried to tell them about dogs and hunters and archers and flowers.. then one night she finds him in there, telling them a tale of great love and she bursts in, upset, because she didn't want them to be the type of children who dreamed of things like star-crossed lovers and romances.

31: Home

She knows she's home when she can smell cheese buns in the oven, hear the loud clanking of his footsteps, and feel his lips press lightly into the back of her neck, then he'll take her hunting jacket to hang by the door and offers her dinner.

32: Water

He doesn't like it when she takes baths with him because he has to sit there and stare at the stump that is the end of his thigh... so he feels embarrassed when he cannot find the right purchase to lift her up and kiss her, but she must have seen it in his eyes for she suddenly slides off of him, onto her knees, and cups the sides of his hip, lowers her lips and kisses up the length of his stump just as tenderly as she had his mouth.

33: Fear

The fear of losing him drives her insane sometimes, so much so that she feels like it is only a matter of time before she becomes her mother and she wants to hit something, lash out, but then he comes home from the bakery, a nice, safe job.. and pats their kid's heads and smiles blindingly at her.. and the fear seems to loosen its breathless hold.

34: Lightning/Thunder

Her hands are shaking so much with anger when she write the reply to Gale's letter that the lines come out jagged, like lightning blades, and he comes up from behind her, encasing her hand in his and guides her through the words.

35: Bonds (stale, too)

It is a late afternoon and it is raining and she seems to be talking more than usual, but he is quiet, listening and sitting crisscrossed on the floor behind her as the thunder shudders outside their bedroom window and he can't take his eyes off the tumbled, twisted bond of her braid, until the longing is too much and he buries his hand within the tresses, smiles, and tells her to continue talking.

36: Market

He goes to the market with her sometimes, but he knows the people are afraid of him, the man who went insane... yet they love her and he knows she loves them, so he always finds an excuse once they get there to separate, and watches her from behind one of the shops as she gets hugs and smiles and laughs that she would not have received if he were at her side.

37: Technology

When she finds out that the school is having a field trip, traveling by hovercraft, she refuses to let their children go and he tries to talk her out of that kind of thinking, that they need to know, that it will happen someday, that times are changing and not just monsters fly in the sky, and she breaks after he tells her an hour long tale of how the stars are up there, and the mockingjays, too, and that it is a once in a life time chance.

38: Gift

For her forty-seventh birthday he gives her a picture of himself, when he was young, and she blinks at in bewilderment until he explains that he wanted her to remember him that way for later, tonight, while he's giving her the _real_ gift.

39: Smile

It seemed almost just like him, natural, that while she was crying and barely pulling through, he had a smile tracing across lips that were already going cold as she cradled his old, wrinkled face in her lap, waiting for the strength he had promised her she would find so she could call the funeral home.

40: Innocence

Deep down he was always better than her, she knew that, but one night, when their son of three whispers a confession of fear for his daddy it breaks her heart, and she wants to keep it from him, yet she finds him anyway, tells him about it and rocks him as he cries into her shoulder, weeping tears of innocent, earnest pain.

41: Angst

There is a certain kind of pain that only loss can give and as she sits in the middle of the forest against the base of an oak tree with her bow in her hands, she wishes she had a gun again, like those days in the Capitol, but she doesn't.. not even the pill Cinna had designed to put in her suit.. no, she has only the bow and it isn't quite so simple shooting herself in the eye as it was a squirrel.

42: Clouds

She entertains his imaginings about the shapes of bunnies and horses and castles in the clouds as they lay in the meadow, but all she can think is about the rain that they're going to bring, and chooses to keep that pessimistic piece of herself locked away.

43: Sky

He's started to notice she is more willing to go outside or to the market on rainy days than the sunny ones and it seems odd at first, but then he realizes that she's depending on the rain to scare away the _life_ in District 12, so every time she goes he splashes in puddles, lets the rain soak his clothes underneath his jacket and laughs at her when she scowls and turns her head away.

44: Heaven

They are all drunk and Haymitch is arguing with him about the means of what happens after someone dies and she listens with half-interest, until he turns to her, frustrated with the old man's lack of optimism and demands her opinion, but she merely just tells him she hates the word heaven, because it reminds her of Heavensbee.

45: Hell

Their daughters first curse word comes from Haymitch, and it is one that makes him wince, because he didn't want her to think about what eternal damnation meant, but he explains the word to her anyway, even when her mother stands in the background shaking her head at him in wonderment.

46: Sun

Sometimes she imagines that his fingers running across her flesh, ghosting against her face, whisking past her breasts and down her belly, is sunlight, leaving a patch of warm, tingling skin in his wake.

47: Moon

She tries not to make a fool of herself when their children come to the dinner table explaining that the moon is the thing that controls the ocean, and while she eats quietly, pretending she'd known, he is leaning closer to the seven and ten year old, asking a million questions.

48: Waves

Their bodies move together as opposites, just like their personalities, so while his tongue runs up the length of her neck she is bucking against his hips, trying to get on top, but his hands around her waist are fighting for the same stake... the two of them wrestling themselves into a blur of waves, rocking together with abandonment.

50: Supernova

The twilight is silhouetting her against the sky and he aches to touch her, wants to stand next to her, but he knows that she doesn't want to be disturbed and so he sits heavily in the grass, eyes dazed, watching her pace along the edge of the wilderness that just barely leans forward to kiss the gate of District 11.

**(This last one is in need of an explanation; Basically, Katniss was sick of being tapped in District 12 and the two of them escaped to the wilderness. With Peeta unable to resist her, he agrees to travel somewhere, even though it is against her sentence, and when they finally reach the nearest place, she is at a conflict... and Peeta is just too happy to do anything but lazily stare at her... I guess.)**


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Again, mostly run ons. This is only twenty-five because I ran out of words. Reviews are love. Thanks for reading. -Taryn(:

* * *

01: Nice

Some people think she loves him because he is handsome, or because of what they've been through.. maybe even because of the guilt, but really, honestly, she loves him most because of his kindness.

02: Tap

The tap of her fingernails on the counter as they argue, the tap of her elbow in his ribs when he says something a notch too loud, and even the way she taps her finger against his nose, makes him shudder a little on the inside.

03: Roses

She hates roses, a lot, and he knows, but not _primroses_, surely, so he picks a few on his way home from work and when he gets there to find she's on the couch, curled up with an infant at her breast, he tucks the yellow primrose behind one of her ears and she smiles sleepily at him, grey eyes bleary, her face flushed as he crouches in front of the couch, using the other flower to tickle the child's face, downy petals dragging at flawless pale skin, as Dandelion cries out in mirth.

04: Vending

She watches from across the street, arms crossed over her chest, feeling faintly amused as her husband lifts their four year old daughter onto his shoulders and shouts about the new raisin bread special, as Dany echos her daddy word for word, waving around a flier above his head of blonde curls, the citizens of District 12 passing them and the bakery by with a free sweet in hand, laughing at the sight of her husband juggling both daughter and a bag of cookies.

05: Cherish

Her legs straddle his hips as she leans over him, shaking his shoulders at first, then her fingers are tracing the edge of his long nose and gliding down his jaw, jabbing him on the cheekbone, asking over and over again for him to open his damn eyes, but he cherishes her worry too much, the smile slowly building and building until he's laughing and she is pissed, because she thought he was actually hurt when he fell.

06: Condense

She is tired and she is having one of those days where getting out of bed is just too much, so he tries to get along all on his own, he _tries_ to get the kids ready for school, but Dany's hair proves to be too hard and he just condenses all of the long blonde hair into a fist and uses a rubber band, the poor girl running down the street, all goofy grin and a bobbing knot of hair on the top of her head.

07: Timber

They want to cut down her woods, make new houses, build more stores and a hospital and she watches the machines cut down the ancient timber... her trees, her home, her _life_, while sitting on top of the bakery roof, trying desperately not to cry as his arms pull her into his chest and he strokes her hair, promising her that they can't take away her memories.

08: Dyed

She runs her hand across the dyed white dress that he has just thrown across the bed and she wonders where he found something so beautiful... so stunning, its beaded, pearled fabric like her old wedding dress, but not, but more genuine and less regal and perfect, the slight threadbare damage and old smell reminding her that hundreds of other brides in District 12 had worn the same thing.

09: Booth (AU)

He always waits for her, even if the day is a busy or a slow one.. he paces behind the bakery's front counter, keeping one eyes on the empty booth in the farthest most shadowed corner of the shop, a fresh cheese-bun on hand, waiting for the strange girl with such stunning black hair and misted grey eyes that the poor, average baker boy could not help but be pulled under by her mystic.

10: Coffee (AU and sheepishly, the worst run-on)

She blows the strands of hair out of her face and adjusts the apron tied around her waist when she sees the handsome blonde haired and blue eyed regular enter the shop, and she knows it's silly, and that the other girls mutter behind her back.. and it wasn't always this way, she used to treat him just like any other customer.. that was until he began flirting, and she couldn't deny that no one had ever treated her like that.. like this.. so when he steps up to the counter and her co-worker Sue moves to take his order, she can't help but smile when he shakes his head, frowning, and points at her.

11: Disaster

He is snappy today and she is tired and both of them are fighting hard to stay out of their broken shells, to stay in the right reality, both of them wanting nothing more than to slip into either anger or depression... but still, they smile strained smiles when they pass each other in the hallway, both of them bouncing either a crying child on their hip or a wailing toddler in their arms, and the house is a mess at their backs, clothes and hair askew, unbathed; a complete and utter disaster.

12: Stall

There is something tragically beautiful about the way she stalls in her walk at the sight of Gale Hawthorne outside their house and when her face flairs into equal parts shock, and pain, and anger... but even he can't deny that the way she throws herself at Gale, beating one fist after another into his chest, makes it hard to misunderstand how much she must have loved him before he let her go.

13: Engage

Starting an argument with her is like engaging a wild bear, poking a feral dog that hasn't eaten in three years, taunting a mutt with razor sharp, inch long claws, that thirsts for blood, so, of course, whenever the opportunity presents itself, every single time, he smiles and pokes all the right spots, loving the way her anger animates her.

14: Pregnant

He laughs, every time, loudly, joyously, whenever he sees her waddling down the street of District 12 toward the bakery and all the customers glance at him in startlement or amusement, until he runs outside to offer his pregnant wife a hand.

15: Waste

There is no doubting the waste of life and people and objects the Capitol citizens were... even when she admitted it, Cinna was no exception to this, all his life wasted on something as silly as fashion designing, so when the new trends start to come back as deformed district and Capitol combinations and her teenage daughter really wants them, she gets furious at the waste of money her husband uses to oblige their little girl.

16: Dinner

When he makes dinner it's always bread and grain and cheese-buns, when she makes dinner it's always her most latest catch; squirrel, fox, bird... when their daughter tries to make dinner for the first time on her thirtieth birthday, home early from school, she makes burnt pasta and diced, day old frozen fish... and her parents choke it down with smiles.

17: Sprint

Sometimes he thinks she's _racing_ him when they're in bed, like it's a game to her, making love, and he can't help it when she continues riding him, hard-pressed on not letting go, and he has to clutch her close to his chest, just to keep a hold of their rhythm, because she's just sprinting through the pleasure without _feeling_ it.

18: Weepy

Throughout her first pregnancy she had been snappy and easily angered and brash in many ways, so no difference, really, but she never was weak, that wasn't until the second pregnancy, with her little boy, and every other word out of Haymitch's mouth made her begin to weep and burst into sensitive displays of emotions, before running home to vomit away her morning sickness, all the while blaming Peeta and refusing him his place in their bed until come the day of the boy's birth.

19: Cold

There is a cold glint in his eyes as he shakes the hand of the new mayor of District 12, and she can't help but wonder why, until later that night, when he is smiling at the dinner table, burping a baby on one shoulder and bouncing their daughter on the other knee, and he laughing tells her he only wanted to make sure the mayor still thought him crazy.. that way he could get away with nearly anything and blame the Capitol.

20: Finished

_Wait, _she'd always breathe against his chest, when he was close and she would continue to twist closer to him, rocking her hips back and forth, rolling her body against his and then away again, biting into her cheek, trying desperately not to cry out, that is until his mouth latches onto a breast, tongue darting out, hot and wet, another hand rubbing at her thighs as he thrusts in one or twice; she lets go, finished, sucking in harsh breaths as her leg muscles and lower abdomen wither in a pleasure so potent it only seems right that he cries out along with it.

21: Freaked out

He's always freaked out when she stays out in the woods for too many hours or even over night, and the children start to look up at him with wide eyes from their breakfasts in the morning when they don't see their mommy before school, and he knows he shouldn't, but he yells at her when she gets home anyway, and she always gets cold, then tender... once she realizes how terrified she still makes him.

22: Ashamed

He is ashamed of the way he stares at her, sometimes, especially if she's holding a baby in her arms or she has Dandelion by the hand.. still, he stares, noting the wider hips thanks to motherhood, loving the sweep of her breasts against her shirt, that sweet narrowing of her waist, braid whisking back and forth with her rounded-out backside... yes, very ashamed.

23: Moth

Their son is super sensitive,_ like the father_, Haymitch likes to tease, so when she irritatedly smashes a moth that had been gnawing at her shirt, their five year old son flies into a furious, tearful defense for the dead insect and promises he hates his mommy forever, and the look of hurt in her face, the widening of those grey eyes as if she just realized she made a huge mistakes takes his breath away.

24: Moaning

He moans and she is silent, most of the time... so when they have a flurried love making outside the back of the bakery in a patch of grass next to a replanted apple tree, he is being.. more forceful than usual, as he roughly picks her up by the thighs, effortlessly lifting her and pushing her back into the tree, sucking at her neck as he thrusts into her, almost animalistically, and this time she is the one biting back moans and cries of pleasure, fingernails digging into his upper back.

25: Refuse

When she refused him, he would suck it up, he grew used to it, hardened himself to it over their years of turmoil love, but when _he_ refused _her_, she slipped into a dark place where nothing was right, where the lines were blurred between cold and warm, crime and justice, kindness and cruelty, until wounded, he came to her again, and did not refuse her love.


End file.
